Fun in the Shower
by rukia4ichigo
Summary: Shiro Emiya comes home after a long day at school only to find his servant, Saber, preparing to have a shower. A naked girl in his bathroom and the door is open? Will he listen to his naughty thoughts? Or is Saber giving him the invitation? This one-shot is a Shiro x Saber lemon that also contains voyeurism.


This is my first Fate Stay Night fanfic and it's a lemon story featuring Shiro and Saber. Hope you enjoy!

Warnings: This story contains sex and voyeurism. Also, Shiro and Saber may be a bit out of character in this, but hey, it wouldn't be a lot of fun if they were, wouldn't they? (wink)

* * *

**Fun in the Shower**

Shiro Emiya sighed as he walked into his house. He had a long day at school and he was looking forward to a relaxing evening. Thankfully, it was the start of the weekend.

Rin Tohsaka, his unlikely ally in this Holy Grail war, was out, so he and his servant, Saber, had the house to themselves. That idea made him blush at the thought of it. He and Saber have the house to themselves? He did not mind that. After all, ever since he saw her fight for the first time, he had grown quite fond of her.

He climbed the stairs and then walked into the hallway. When he walked past the bathroom, however, he heard running water and the door was open a crack. It seemed that Saber forgot to close the door again.

He grasped the door knob and was about to close it, when he found himself staring at Saber lowering her skirt. Her chest was completely bare already, and her blonde hair was still tied in its dark blue ribbon. Shiro blushed when he saw her naked ass, smooth yet firm.

He studied her naked backside with interest. Her muscles toned her back and her waists curved inwards slightly. He averted her eyes back to her ass, so round and sexy; it made him want to touch it. Her legs were slightly muscular, but they were very attractive.

When she bent down to take off her socks, he licked his lips slightly. The way she moved was so sultry, so seductive; it was like she was teasing him. She moved her arms up to the ribbon on her hair, and when she removed it, she flipped her head side to side to allow the blonde locks to settle against her back.

In his mind's eye, he could see her turning to face him with a slight blush and a seductive smile, her blue-green eyes sparkling and hypnotic. He could see her lift up a hand and beckon him to join her.

He blushed at the fantasy and frowned. Why was he being such a pervert around her, especially at a time like this? He never usually was the pervert-type, but something about her had awakened some naughty fantasies about her…even the tightness in his pants were not helping things either. He found himself breathing heavily, and he tried to stop, hoping that she would not hear him. Then again, the water was running, so maybe she did not.

However, that did not stop her from turning around. "Master?" She spoke.

Shiro's breath caught in her throat. Right…she could sense his presence even from a mile away. He took a step back. "U-uh…I'm…uh…gonna…g-give y-you some pr-pr-pr…" It was difficult to speak clearly, and he was afraid of what she would do to him if she had known he was peeking at her.

"You wanted to use the shower?" She asked. She had completely turned around, revealing her baseball-sized breasts.

Shiro looked away, blushing heavily. He could swear he could feel a little wetness on his upper lip. When he touched it and looked at his finger, he could see a bit of blood. _Crap…_

"Master?" Saber repeated. She walked toward the door and opened it wide.

"Didn't see anything," Shiro mumbled quickly.

Saber cocked her head to the side. "Did you say something?"

"Didn't see anything," Shiro repeated, his voice muffled by his hand as he was trying to hide his nosebleed. "Carry on."

Saber sighed. "Why is your face all red then? And is your hand holding your nose?"

_Crap, she caught me,_ Shiro thought to himself. He quickly wiped his nose as much as he could before she could see it, and he turned to face her. Her lips were pursed as she glared at him with those cat-like eyes of hers, and Shiro's eyes unconsciously lowered to her breasts.

"You did see me, did you?" Saber confronted. Shiro said nothing; he continued to stare at her breasts without a sound. "Master!"

Shiro looked up at her, and she was still looking at him. "Uh…maybe?" _Smart move, jackass,_ he thought to himself.

Saber sighed and pulled him into the bathroom. "If you wished to court me, you should have asked."

Shiro could feel his face blush even more. "Saber, what are you doing?"

"Command me to make love to you, and I will," Saber answered.

"You know I can't use a command spell for that," Shiro reminded her. "I've got to use…"

Saber cut him off. "Then what are you waiting for? The shower is running, I'm naked…is this not what men dream of in your world?"

"Uhh…" Shiro was dumbfounded. "What ever happened to servant first, woman second?"

"I have read that even partners in courting have a master-servant relationship," Saber stated, ignoring his question. "I've even seen it done."

Shiro raised an eyebrow at her words. What in the world has she been watching or reading? "It's not courting…it's sex. Why were you reading and watching pornography?"

"Research, Master," Saber answered. "I was curious to know more about your world, and you are always away at school or work. So I found this website on your computer and that's where I saw it."

_That explains it, I guess,_ Shiro thought to himself, _but still why is she watching pornography?_

"So can we, Master?" Saber asked as she took off Shiro's jacket. Her eyes that never left his turned into that of a puppy dog.

Shiro stared at her for a moment. Then he smiled and dropped his bag. "Sure, let's do it," he replied with a grin. _Yes! _His perverted conscience screamed with delight.

Their lips touched into a gentle kiss that started to grow more passionate by the second. Their tongues began to intertwine, and passion became heated lust. Saber began to undo the buttons on Shiro's shirt, but she became impatient and ripped the shirt open, revealing his bare and muscle-toned chest.

Shiro grasped Saber's butt cheek with one hand and fondled one of her breasts with the other, enjoying the suppleness of each body part under his hands. They were softer than he had thought they would be, and his hands switched sides every so often. Saber moaned under his touch, and she wanted more.

They separated for a moment so that she could focus on undoing his belt. Shiro continued to fondle her breasts with both of his hands, squeezing her nipples with a gentle twist. Saber could not concentrate on the belt because of the pleasure Shiro was giving her, but she managed to undo it. She unzipped and unbuttoned the pants, and then lowered them along with his boxers, revealing his hard erection.

Shiro removed his socks while Saber stepped into the shower, and he followed her inside. They continued to feel one another as they felt the warm water splash their skin. When Shiro began to massage Saber's clitoris, she arched her back and gasped as pleasure overtook her. He used this opportunity to suck on her nipples, earning a louder moan from her. "Mas…ter," Saber moaned as Shiro switched between her nipples. "Don't…st-ahhh!"

Shiro stuck his finger inside her pussy, causing pain to overtake her body. Saber ran her hands across her master's back, blushing from his penetrations. Enjoying her reactions, Shiro added another finger into her vagina, causing her to gasp harder. He smirked as he kissed and sucked at her neck.

Saber's body shook from the pain and pleasure that overtook her. She wanted more and she had never realized just how pleasurable sex had been. Yes, she could admit that she had seen it done on Shiro's computer, and she had always wanted to try it. There could not be a more perfect opportunity than this.

When Shiro stuck a third finger in her vagina, Saber screamed louder. "Mas…ter, please…con…ahhhh! Continue! Ahhh!"

"Oh Saber," Shiro said as he moved his fingers inside his servant, feeling her fluids coat them. "It's so sexy when you call me master. You know what this master needs?" He took out his fingers and lowered her head to his mid-section. "I think you should prepare me too."

Saber had seen this done before, so she had a feeling what Shiro was asking her to do. She took his penis with her other hand and licked its shaft, causing her master to moan softly. After licking it a few times, she opened her mouth and licked its tip. Pre-cum dripped into her mouth, and she tasted it. Then, hungry for more, she closed her mouth on the organ and began to suck it.

Shiro continued to groan as he put a hand on his servant's head, guiding it slowly along his shaft. He did not want Saber to choke or gag on it; he wanted her to enjoy it just as much as he is.

Saber decided that she had enough of sucking Shiro's dick for a while. She moved her head backwards from the hard manhood; a string of saliva was still hanging on between her lips and the foreskin for a few seconds before it disappeared.

"Good girl," Shiro praised, "I think it's about time that we finish with the foreplay and move on to the real thing."

Saber smiled as she stood up. Despite their limited amount of space in the shower stall, Shiro managed to insert his erection inside his servant's body, by lifting her up slightly onto his waist. Saber wrapped her arms around Shiro's neck and wrapped one of her legs around Shiro's waist.

"Ready?" Shiro made sure and Saber nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to thrust upwards.

Saber gasped as more pain and pleasure overtook her body. When Shiro inserted three of his fingers into her entrance, she thought it was quite painful. However, when he thrust himself into her, that pain grew tenfold. Either way, she enjoyed it.

The more Shiro thrust into her, the more she screamed and begged him for more. He increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts, and Saber screamed harder. "AHHH! MASTER! YES!"

"I love your screams," Shiro said as he smacked her ass, "it makes fucking you even more enjoyable. Now scream for me. What's my name?"

"SHIRO! YES! HARDER! FASTER!" Saber screamed as Shiro thrust into her even harder and faster than he had done before, smacking her ass even more.

Shiro growled as he sucked on Saber's neck, enjoying her screams. He was about to reach his climax soon; he could feel it. With this motion in mind, he thrust into her deeply, turning up his intensity to the max.

Saber was enjoying what was happening. This was unlike anything that she had ever experienced before. When Shiro thrust into her with maximum intensity, she found herself going crazy, screaming his name. Her breasts flopped up and down with each heavy thrust, and her body shook even more.

Shiro could feel that the pressure inside his penis was becoming overwhelming. He slammed into Saber, earning more screaming from her, and his organ exploded white, hot seed into her body. Saber's juices squirted out of her, mixing with the semen and dripping along the sides of Shiro's penis.

Shiro stopped thrusting and they panted in each other's arms, gazing at each other wearily. They kissed and embraced one another, allowing the passion to cool down.

"Thank you, Master," Saber breathed when they parted.

"Thank you, Saber," Shiro replied with a smile. "However…I really mean it. Call me Shiro."

Saber nodded. "As you wish," she said. She grabbed a cloth and lathered it with soap. Then she began to rub it on Shiro's body. "I hope you don't mind..."

Shiro chuckled and shrugged. "We're in a shower after all," he said, "Might as well use it for its number one purpose." Saber nodded as she continued to clean her master.

Shiro took the cloth from her, re-lathered it with soap, and began to clean her off as well. Saber smiled at the touch-this warm, soft touch that was unlike any other. She wanted this moment to last. She wanted to continue to enjoy being in her master's arms. Actually, she wanted their relationship to be more than just master and servant.

However, she knew that this war would never end, and that she did not belong in his world. She dreaded the day when they would have to part, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. All what was important was here and now.

* * *

I haven't written a lemon story in so long! I hope it was enjoyable to you guys. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
